The proposed research will study the social and psychological antecedent and concurrent factors leading to drug and alcohol use in a high risk adolescent population. The study will analyze data collected by the Social Psychiatry Study Center in a longitudinal community-wide study of 1966-67 first graders and their families in a black, urban low-income Chicago community. The major focus of the study will be to examine how psychological well-being, social adaptational status, and family structure and functioning from first grade to age 16-17 relate to drug and alcohol use in adolescence. The population for this follow-up study consists of the 1242 children who were in first grade in Woodlawn in 1966-67. These children were assessed by their teachers in their first grade classrooms and by clinicians, and personal interviews were conductd with their mothers (or mother surrogates) in 1967. We have succeeded in locating and reinterviewing 939 (75%) of these mothers eight to nine years later. From these 939 families we were able to assess a total of 705 of the now teenage study subjects. Comparisons to those not reassessed reveals very few differences. Early results indicate the importance of school success and failure and psychological well-being in first grade to both alcohol and drug use at age 16-17. This renewal application is for the analysis of the data that are now collected and prepared, and for writing the results obtained.